The 45th Hunger Games: Adrianna and Hollux
by PrettyBandgirl XD
Summary: The untold story of 2 tributes being chosen for the Hunger Games. They don't even know each other,but soon will.She,terrified of the outcome if this popular boy doesn't make it back.He determined to have her make it back because of a little secret.R&R!
1. Prologue Part 1

Adrianna

_This is bad_, she thought. _This is really bad. Not just for me but for both of us. He's just a stranger to me, but everyone else knows him. Will I get in trouble if he dies? What will happen if I die? Probably nothing will change. _She stood next to the boy on the stage as the anthem played. _This boy and I are extremely unlucky to be District 12's tributes for the forty-fifth Hunger Games. _

Abandoned as a little girl, Adrianna had lived on the dirt streets of District 12. She'd lived on them her whole life. She was doing fairly well taking care of herself. That is, until she accidently let it slip on her 12th birthday that she was old enough to be a tribute in the deadly Hunger Games. She had gotten lucky though. Not once had her name been picked to be a tribute in the first four years. But everyone that has luck has it run out at one time or another, and at age 16, Adrianna and a popular boy named Hollux were chosen.

**(Note: any **_italics_** will be Adrianna's thoughts)**


	2. Prologue Part 2

Hollux

_No_, he thought. _This can't be happening. Me? Her? No. No way. I've always been so lucky. Why did it have to come to an end? _He stood on the stage next to the girl as the anthem played. _Why do we have to be the very unlucky tributes for District 12 in the forty-fifth Hunger Games?_

Being a very popular boy, Hollux had as good of a life as you could get in District 12. Not only was he very curious about many things, but he was lucky. When he came of age for the Hunger Games, he showed no fear. He was prepared. At least he made it seem that way. On the outside, he was the bravest, but on the inside, he was cowering in a corner like a little kid. Yet, he was never chosen as a tribute. That is, until he turned 18 years old and just happened to be picked. That's when his luck and curiosity vanished. He didn't want to die. He had things he wanted to do. Particularly one thing.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

**(Remember, **_italics_** are thoughts.)**

Adrianna

Sitting in her room in the Justice Building, Adrianna waited. She waited for a visitor to come bid her farewell, say good luck, or even give her a token. Not a soul came. _No one cares for me_, she thought. _I have to remember that. So why am I so upset? I shouldn't be. Since no one is coming to see me, I am stronger. Not having to worry about if a person will be upset at me not coming home will make me stronger because I will not have to think about them. This way my mind can be dead set on the Hunger Games. _

She tries to ignore the train ride to the Capitol. Although, she just can't ignore the food. When the food is over, though, she goes back to ignoring everything and everyone, including Hollux who keeps trying to talk to her. _I don't want to talk to him. If I talk to him, I might get attached, and he could backfire my trust for him on me later when he tries to kill me. _

But she can't ignore him forever. When they get to the Capitol and settle down in their rooms, she realizes that the opening ceremony is coming and that she will have no choice but to get close to him. _Wonderful. _

The morning before the opening ceremony, Adrianna cannot help but analyze Hollux at breakfast when he isn't looking. _Tanned skin. That must mean he's outside a lot. Well he is eighteen. He probably has a job. Curly brown hair. His hair's so dark compared to my red hair. Purple eyes. That's really rare. Handsome face and athletic build. No wonder he's so popular. Compared to him, I'm probably as ugly as a rat. Maybe uglier. I'll get no sponsors or allies. I will be the very first to die. And every single person knows it._

That night, the prep team dressed Adrianna up for the opening ceremony. She looked in the mirror and frowned. _Wow. This is such a lame costume. _She was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Black powder was smeared and sprinkled over the rest of the revealing skin. Her hair had small lights in it to make her hair look like a fire. _I look beautiful. I sure hope everyone at home is seeing this. _

A few minutes later Adrianna was sitting in a carriage waiting to ride down the Capitol streets and to the training center. She saw Hollux walking up to the carriage. Suddenly, she got very self-conscious. _Oh my gosh! W-what? This is so embarrassing. Especially now! No one back at home has ever seen me like this! The others at home will see me like this on a TV, but Hollux is, like, RIGHT HERE!_ _I wonder what he's thinking… No! I don't! That's enough, Adrianna! Ok. Ok. He's just a fellow tribute. Nothing else._

"Hey, Adrianna," Hollux greeted her as he sat next to her. He was wearing exactly what she had on, except for the lights in her hair. His hair wouldn't have that flame look hers did. A necklace was stringed around his neck and the charm on it lay on his broad chest. _Why is he wearing a necklace that has a princess on it?_

"Hello," she greeted back. _Stupid! Stupid! You should've said something better! Not 'hello'!_

"You look nice."

"Thanks." _Now compliment him back! Come on, genius! Come up with something! _"You do too." _Really? That's all you could come up with? _

A bell sounded and the carriages started moving. "Thanks. You ready?" _Say something smart._

"No," she replied. _Smart? That was so not smart. _

"I gotta admit," he began, "I am too." _Really? _"Ready, I mean. I'm not ready." She gave him a small smile as they appeared in front of the crowd. _Be yourself. _

"I'm terrified."

"Can't blame ya'." Her smile widened and they appeared on the big screen above them. "I don't really want to think about how scared I am."

"I probably shouldn't be," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Scared."

"Why not? Everyone is."

"Well, it's just… I guess I'm not as scared as I could be because I don't have anyone to go back to at home."

"Don't worry," he said patting her hand that lay on the cushion beneath them. "I'm pretty sure there's someone."

For the rest of that night, Adrianna could not stop smiling. No matter how hard she tried. Hollux just made her. _But why? Why can't I stop smiling? He's nothing special. At least not to me. He's just been another person that's passed me by without even a sideways glance my whole life. Why should he mean anything to me? Even the slightest? He's just another person in this world of haters. I don't think he's special. I don't have anything for him. _Adrianna just kept trying to convince herself. Although, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking of Hollux and smiling.

**Please tell me what ya thinking. I wanna know how the story is going. So, basically meaning, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

**(Remember **_italics _**are thoughts)**

Hollux

Hollux's father, mother, little sister, and many other people came to see him in the Justice Building. "Take care of Hamma, dad, mom." "Hamma, be sure to take care of mom and dad while I'm gone okay?" That's what he told his family.

"Won't take our eyes off 'er." "Alrighty! You'll come back soon, right?" Those were his answers. Many others came. He didn't even know most of their names. His sister gave him a token though. She gave him her favorite necklace. Even though it had a carved wooden princess as the charm, he said he'd never take it off. He hugged everyone goodbye and thought. _Did Adrianna get visitors too? She would've had too. All these people I don't know couldn't have just come for me. Some of them have to know Adrianna. Ok. Ok. Stop worrying, Hollux. I'm sure she got plenty of visitors as well. _

On the train ride to the Capitol, Hollux couldn't help but notice that Adrianna was trying her best to ignore everything. He tried to talk to her a few times to cheer her up and out of the dark mood that had fallen on her, but she seemed to be trying even harder to ignore him. He realized that the opening ceremony was coming and that she'd have no choice but to talk to him. He smiled at this.

The morning of the opening ceremony, Hollux was eating breakfast at the dining table. He snuck a few looks at Adrianna while she ate. She didn't seem to notice. _Wow. She looks so pretty. _Her prep team had gone to work on her first thing that morning. Her hair was no longer the messy tangle and chop look. It was brushed out and was in its natural state: a long wavy river of fire flowing down her back. Her once badly cut bangs were fashioned and cut to be a long curtain over half of her face. She had tucked the long hair behind her ear, probably thinking it was annoying to have in her eyes. He couldn't help staring at her when she wasn't looking. _She's not just pretty. She's beautiful. _He blushed and turned back to his food. _I can't imagine what I must look like compared to her. She'll surely cover up my flaws. How come no one ever saw her beauty back at home though? _

That night, his prep team got him ready for the opening ceremony. He wore a black sweater and pants. Clearly meant to represent coal, he had nothing else added to him. When he walked outside to get in District 12's carriage, he saw Adrianna. _Wow. She's… _He sighed. _She's just full of surprises isn't she?_

"Hey," he said coolly as he sat next to her.

"Hello," she greeted back. _Okay. Umm… compliment her. Compliment… Um… compliment… Ugh! How can I get it out with it sounding totally awkward? _

"You look nice." _Stupid! She's looks more than nice!_

"Thanks. You do too." The bell for the ceremony to start rang.

"Thanks. You ready?" he asked. _Keep calm. Keep calm! _

No," she replied.

"I gotta admit," he began, "I am too." _Breath. In. Out. In. Out. Be yourself._ "Ready, I mean. I'm not ready." _Ack! I'm such an idiot!_

"I'm terrified," she answered. _Answer, idiot! She's talking to you!_

"Can't blame ya'." He watched her smile. He looked up and saw that they were on the big TV above them. _Her smile… It's…_ "I don't really want to think about how scared I am."

"I probably shouldn't be," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Scared." _Who's not scared? Why shouldn't she? _

"Why not? Everyone is."

"Well, it's just… I guess I'm not as scared as I could be because I don't have anyone to go back to at home."

"Don't worry," he said patting her hand that lay on the cushion beneath them. _Her hand… It's so… warm._ "I'm pretty sure there's someone."

Watching her the rest of the night, he saw she couldn't stop smiling. _Good. I made her smile. Perhaps I took her mind off of everything waiting for us in a few days and put it on something better. _He smiled at the thought of making her happy. _Why would she be smiling because of me, though, when all she's been doing lately is ignoring me? She seems to be holding something back… _Sighing, he waved to the last of the Capitol crowd. _I need to find out what it is. Maybe, whatever it is, it'll help me do it. Maybe not. It'll probably just be easier on her if I didn't. But… She needs to know. If I don't make it out of the arena, I know she will. I'm going to make sure she does. She has too. If she didn't, dead or not, I don't think I could handle it. I need to get this off my shoulders. This secret is going to be the death of me, I know it._

**Little secret! I hope you've realized what I'm doing here. One chapter in Adrianna's point of view, one in Hollux's. They're thinking similar things most of the times, but at other times, they couldn't be more different. Please review and tell me what ya think. I want to know. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 2 Part 1

**(Remember that **_italics_** are thoughts.)**

Adrianna

The next day started training. All twenty-four tributes were put in this room with a bunch of little stations and were told to train. Adrianna didn't really expect to be good in anything. She went to a plant station and learned all about which plants were edible and which were poisonous. She still had some time left till training was over after she finished with the plants. She walked over to the archery station and looked around in awe. There was a man there. He handed her a bow and arrow, told her how to hold it, and backed up to let her try it out. She aimed and released the arrow. Gasps were heard throughout the room. She looked at the surprised faces of the other tributes. _What are they looking at? _She turned back to where she had aimed and got a look of surprise as well. _I hit the bulls-eye. _

"Talk about a natural," the man said. "I'd like to see if it's just luck. Come by again tomorrow during training and let's see if you can do it again." She nodded.

That night, Adrianna lay in bed thinking. _How did I do that? Hit the bulls-eye? I'd never even touched a bow and arrow in my life! It's probably just luck, like that man said. _She turned on her side and stared at the wall. _I wonder if Hollux saw… I wonder if he even noticed… _She hit her head with her hand. _No. No. And no! I don't care what Hollux thinks of me! I don't care if he noticed or not! It doesn't matter! _She sighed. _I saw him near the Career Tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4 though. Is he working with them? Surely if he is, it won't matter how skilled I am in archery or anything else. Those Career Tributes are good for one thing: killing. Me and the others, we don't stand a chance. But Hollux, he's smart. He got close to them, and in the end, he'll probably backfire on them and win the Hunger Games. I probably won't make it that far._

The next day at training, Adrianna tried her luck in archery again. "Ok then," the man from the day before said after she hit the bulls-eye on her first shot again, "bet you you can't do again." She did it again. She practically stayed at that station all day. "If you keep this up, you could probably shoot with your eyes closed."

"I wonder if I can," she thought aloud.

"Try." She nodded and closed her eyes. Raising the bow and pulling back the arrow, she blindly aimed. Right before she released the arrow though, her ears perked up. _I guess it's true then. When your eyes are closed, you tend to hear better. Wait. I can hear Hollux. _The arrow slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor. She pointed the bow at the floor.

""Well," a girl growled, "it seems she might make it just a little over fifteen minutes."

"I agree," a boy agreed. "Especially if her companion tribute helps her."

"Why would I?" she heard Hollux say. "She just a street rat." _What? St-street… ra-rat…? Is that what I am? Does Hollux really think of me that way?_ She bent to the floor and picked up the arrow she had dropped. She pulled the string back with the arrow in her fingers. Closing her eyes, she imagined Hollux's face. The arrow flew straight into the bulls-eye.

On the third day of training, which was the last before the Gamemakers' judging, Hollux walked up to her on the way to the training room. "Hey, Adrianna," he greeted. _He's talking to me? I thought I was just a street rat._

"Hello, Hollux," she spat.

"I saw ya' at the archery station. You're really good." She kept her mouth shut. "What?" he asked. She stopped and looked at him.

"You're talking to me," she answered.

"Yeah, I am. What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…" _Tell him. Tell him why you're so mad. Tell him why you're so angry. Just do it. Blurt it out. Make him sorry for what he did. _"Nevermind." _I can't… Just not to Hollux. I'd do it anyone else... just not him. But why?_

"Well, obviously you were gonna say something. So say it."

"Go away, Hollux."

"What? I'm just talking to you." She shook her head and walked away from him. _Thata girl. Ignore him. Ignore the heck outa him. _She spent that last training day at the camouflage station.

That night at a very late hour, right as she was dozing off, Adrianna heard a tap on her door. _What the heck? _She scowled. Sleepily getting up and putting the robe that was given to her on, she pulled open the door. _Huh? No one's even here! _She started to slam the door when a hand shot out of the darkness of the hall and stopped the door. She jumped and made a slight shriek. Hollux stood in the dark shadows.

"What are you doing?" she snarled.

"I-I was just…" he hesitated, "… taking a walk. I couldn't sleep."

"Then why'd you tap on my door?"

"I-I didn't…"

"Yeah. You did." _Don't... Don't. Don't! Don't talk to him anymore. Say goodnight and slam the door in his face. Okay. _"Goodnight, Hollux," she spat out. Grabbing the edge of the door, she put all the force she could into slamming against his face. He jumped into the room right as the door closed. "Get out."

"No. What's wrong with you?" he asked. _Why does he look so hurt? He's the one that's calling me names behind my back._

"I think the question should be more like 'what's wrong with **you**?'" It's like there was somebody telling her what to do in her head. Like the angel and demon that sit in your shoulders giving you good and bad things to do.

"What're you talking about?" _Now's your chance. Just do it. Blurt it out. Tell him what's really wrong. Tell him why you're so upset. Tell him what he did wrong. Make him hurt. _

"Name-calling," she told him. "That's what's wrong."

"Who's calling you names?" _What? _

"What are you oblivious or just plain old stupid?" _Good girl. _

"Um… Adrianna, I seriously don't know what you're saying." _Make him hurt._

"Get out," she muttered. _I can't. I just can't hurt Hollux._

"B-but-" _He hurt you. Come on. Follow that old saying. 'An eye for an eye'._

"Out," she said louder. _I can't hurt Hollux no matter what. He-he's just Hollux. I can't. _

"Okay. Um… Don't forget about the judging tomorrow." _Don't hurt him. Hurt him. Don't. Do. Do it while you still can._

"Goodbye." He stepped out of her room and she closed the door behind him. She leaned on the door.

_You should've done it._

_I'm glad you didn't do it. _

_I can't hurt Hollux. He's just… Hollux._

_That was probably your only chance to really shove it in his face._

_Shove what in his face? _She walked back to her bed.

_The hurt. The pain. Everything that has ever happened to you. _

_It's not Hollux's fault. _

_Yeah. I shouldn't hurt him the way I was and am._

_You should. _

_Why though?_

_Because it is his fault. It's his fault and everyone like him. They're the ones that left you alone on the streets. You're fragile, Adrianna. You shouldn't be kicked to the side like dirt the way you were and are._

_It's not Hollux's fault he was raised that way._

_I suppose not. But you should still throw all of it in his face anyway. Payback for the people that raised him and all the people that like him who knew what they were doing. _

_Adrianna, you can't hurt Hollux. You said it yourself. You can't hurt Hollux. He's just… Hollux._

_I have to agree._

_Oh come on, Adrianna. Even if you win, just because you'll have a house in Victory Village and won't be on the streets anymore, nothing will change. People will treat you like dirt because you came home instead of their beloved Hollux._

Adrianna dozed off in the bed that she'd never had before the Hunger Games. She thought about hurting Hollux to prove her point and then not hurting him because she just couldn't.

_I'll sleep on it. _

**Peace. How was it? Hollux is next. So let's see what's really going on.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 2 Part 2

**(Remember, **_italics_** are thoughts.)**

Hollux

The next day started training. All twenty-four tributes were put in this room with a bunch of little stations and were told to train. Hollux looked around and smiled. He got this. He might not have been good in things like archery, but he could throw. _I guess those hours of being similar to a Career Tribute and preparing for this pays off in the end. _

He followed the Career Tributes around and pretended like he just happened to go the same station as them. By the second day of training, they started talking and grew to like him. He joined their group. _Perfect. My plan is going perfectly._"Hey, Hollux, right?" District 4's girl tribute asked.

"Yeah that's it," he replied.

"My names Aibileen," she said. "Nice to meet ya'. Looks ya' on our side."

"Guess so."

"So tell us about that girl from your district."

"I think I should know the people I'm talking to better first," he joked. They all nodded.

"This is Sten and Fena. They're District 1 and twins," Aibileen introduced. Hollux smiled at District 1's tributes that both had straight blond hair that hung over their lifeless gray eyes. "Then there's the District 2s: Myla and Coase." Myla had a dyed purple hair color and fake purple eyes to match. Coase was the same except that he had it as the color orange. _They look like that holiday people used to celebrate for the dead or something. What was it called? Oh yeah! Halloween! _"Lastly, there's me and Lenox." Aibileen had corkscrew curl black hair and eyes like Adrianna's. They were so dark brown that they looked black. Lenox had light brown hair with ends that had been dyed red. His eyes really were red though, and he kept staring at Hollux like he was ready for him to transform into some kind of monster. _What's up him?_

"Cool," Hollux said. "I'm Hollux. The other District 12 tribute is Adrianna."

"Tell us about her," Myla demanded. She had locked her gaze on him just as Lenox had.

"She doesn't have a family. Adrianna was abandoned at a young age and has lived on the streets her whole life. No one's ever given her even a sideways glance. I guess being on the Hunger Games will be like her fifteen minutes of fame." They laughed. _This is terrible. I have to talk bad about her in front of them, but I don't want to hurt her. _

"It probably won't even be fifteen minutes!" Coase laughed. _I guess I'm in. _

"Hey," Fena began, "what's she doin'?" She pointed at the archery station where they all saw Adrianna handling a bow and arrow. She pulled back the string and **PEW!**

"I-I thought yesterday was just some kind of trick," Myla stuttered. "Or perhaps luck…"

"Yes," Fena agreed.

"She did it yesterday too," Sten said next to his twin.

"She hit the bulls-eye on her first try," they said together. Lenox looked at Hollux.

"I thought you said she'd lived on the streets her whole life," he said glaring.

"I-I did," Hollux muttered. _How is she doing that? _

"Well," Myla growled, "it seems she might make it just a little over fifteen minutes."

"I agree," Lenox agreed. "Especially if her companion tribute helps her." He and Myla were looking at him as if they wanted to read his mind. They didn't trust him one bit. _They can see right through me… I need to be more discreet. _

"Why would I?" Hollux smirked. "She just a street rat." They all looked over at Adrianna. She was standing frozen in her spot. It seemed like time had frozen for her until she bent down, picked up an arrow on the floor, closed her eyes, and shot the arrow at the target. It hit the bulls-eye.

"Whoa!" Aibileen gasped. "Looks like we got a big competition ahead of us."

_How?_

On the third day of training, which was the last before the Gamemakers' judging, Hollux walked up to Adrianna on the way to the training room. "Hey, Adrianna," he greeted. _It's okay. It's just Adrianna. Breathe. _

"Hello, Hollux," she spat.

"I saw ya' at the archery station. You're really good." She kept her mouth shut. "What?" he asked. She stopped and looked at him.

"You're talking to me," she answered.

"Yeah, I am. What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just… Nevermind."

"Well, obviously you were gonna say something. So say it." _Is she okay? _

"Go away, Hollux."

"What? I'm just talking to you." She shook her head and walked away from him. _Did I do something?_

For that last day of training, Hollux spent more time with the Careers. Although, he kept his eye on Adrianna to try and figure out why she was so upset.

That night at a very late hour, he couldn't sleep. _Ugh! I can't sleep. I need to know what's wrong. She has to tell me. _He got up and slipped out his door. Walking down the dark hall, he stopped in front of Adrianna's room. He raised his hand to knock but then stopped. _What if she's asleep? I don't want to wake her. _He took his finger and made a small tap. It seemed to him, that just as soon as he tapped on the door, it opened with a wide swing. Adrianna stood in the doorway, looking around curiously and crankily. He could see the moonlight shining off her hair through the window. She began to close the door. _Ah! Wait! _He reached out his hand and stopped the door from slamming him in the face.

"What are you doing?" she snarled.

"I-I was just…" he hesitated, "… taking a walk. I couldn't sleep." _It's not a total lie. _

"Then why'd you tap on my door?"

"I-I didn't…" _Ack! Wait! I did!_

"Yeah. You did. Goodnight, Hollux," she spat out. Grabbing the edge of the door, she put all the force she could into slamming it against his face. He jumped into the room right as the door closed. "Get out."

"No. What's wrong with you?" he asked. _She really isn't okay. I was right. But what's wrong? _

"I think the question should be more like 'what's wrong with **you**?'"

"What're you talking about?" _What's she talking about? _

"Name-calling," she told him. "That's what's wrong."

"Who's calling you names?" _Someone's calling her names?_

"What are you oblivious or just plain old stupid?" _Huh? _

"Um… Adrianna, I seriously don't know what you're saying."

"Get out," she muttered. _Out? A-Adrianna?_

"B-but-"

"Out," she said louder.

"Okay. Um…" _Don't seem like an idiot. Say something._ "Don't forget about the judging tomorrow." _Ask her what's wrong, Hollux? While you still can. Judging will mess everything up depending on the scores._

"Goodbye." He stepped out of her room and she closed the door behind him. He turned around and leaned on the door.

"But, Adrianna," he said, "I just want to know what's wrong. What's causing you all this pain all of a sudden? That's all I want to know. That and what I can do to help."

He walked back to his room and lay in his bed. '_Just tell me what's wrong.' Say that next time, Hollux. Say that or tell her. You're gonna have to tell her some time or another. Why not now?_

_Because it'll put too much pressure for her in the games. We have-what? - two days left. The judging tomorrow and then the interviews. After that, we'll be trapped. _

_If you don't, though, before the games begin, you might not ever get the chance._

Hollux sighed and began to doze off.

_I'll sleep on it._

**They think alike without thinkin' alike. Interestin'. Now, what that boy talkin' 'bout? What he gotta tell 'er? Sorry I'm having too much fun with the -ing to -in'. **

**Please review and tell me what ya' thinkin'!**


	7. Chapter 3 Part 1

**(Remember that **_italics_** are thoughts.)**

Adrianna

When Adrianna woke up the next morning, she was groggy. She could barely open her eyes. She almost freaked out. She could never remember ever having the feeling. She got up, got dressed in some clothes that had been picked out for her, and went to breakfast. Hollux was already there with annoying Kay Doff, the aggravating woman that had been assigned their district. She started rambling on about how Adrianna needed to stop sleeping so late. _Well, Kay, you see I've never had a good sleep or comfy bed like you have your whole life. So shut up._

Later, Adrianna found herself in a small room crowded with all the tributes. One after another, the tributes started leaving the room. When District 4's boy left, someone approached her.

"Hello," the boy said as he sat next to her.

"Hi," Adrianna replied awkwardly.

"You're Adrianna, right?" She glanced at the boy. He had straight black hair that reached his shoulders and bright blue eyes. She nodded. _Why is this boy talking to me? _"Well, I'm Rawd. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake. She hesitantly took it. He smiled. _Why am I so nervous? He's nice. _

"District 4… Girl…" a robotic voice sounded behind the door we had to step through.

"Guess I'm next, huh?" Rawd said.

"You nervous?" Adrianna asked.

"Not really. I'm good with knives… And spears… And a bow and arrow, which I realized you were really good at."

"Not really," she muttered blushing.

"Yeah really! You're amazing!" She smiled and bit her lip. "What can I possibly do to make you laugh?" He slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. She blushed enormously. "Hm? Tell me."

"I-I don't know," she snickered playfully. _What the heck? Why do I feel so easy right now? _

"Are you ticklish?" She turned to him wide eyed.

"Please don't." She shook her head and tried to stifle a laugh. He raised his hands like he was hunting pray and wiggled his fingers. Then he quickly moved them to her stomach and tickled her. She laughed harder than she ever had before.

"District 5… Boy…" the robot voice sounded. He stopped.

"Too bad," he said. "Wish I could've talked to you just a bit more. You know, get a louder laugh out of you." He winked at her and left the room. She couldn't stop smiling until it was just her, Hollux, and the District 11 girl. She frowned. _Great. As soon as she leaves I'll be alone with Hollux. I don't want to talk to him. I wish he was that District 5 boy, Rawd. He was cool. _

"District 11… Girl…" The girl waved goodbye to Hollux and glared at Adrianna. She left the room.

"So, Adrianna," Hollux said from across the room. Adrianna flinched as she stayed seated on the floor. "Who's your friend?"

"Who's yours?" she asked back.

"Her name's Pella. District 11 as you could see. Your turn." She hesitated.

_Don't tell him. _

_Tell him. Make him jealous._

_Jealousy won't get him anywhere. It'll just make him more vulnerable to others. _

_Who cares? _

"Rawd. District 5," she answered.

"District 5, huh?" He stood up from the floor and walked up to her. "Don't trust District 5."

"Why not?" He sat next to her and she flinched again.

"They're not good."

"How do you mean?"

"Them and their mentors are trickers. They trick people into trusting them. Don't trust him, Adrianna. I'm telling you, it won't get you in a good place."

"That doesn't actually seem that bad."

"District 12… Boy…" the robot said.

"What're you talking about?" Hollux asked.

"Go. They're waiting for you," Adrianna told him.

"No, tell me what you're talking about. You want to die?"

"District 12… Boy…" the robot repeated.

"You'll get points off," she said.

"This isn't the end of the conversation," he said getting up. He walked to the door. "Oh and Adrianna?"

"Yeah?" She looked up from the floor into his eyes.

"Good luck."

She waited alone for a few minutes. Thoughts sped through her mind. _Why does he care who I make friends with? I've never had friends. I've always wanted them, but never had them. Now I finally get one and he tells me to stay away from him. Why should he care? He gets to make friends. He's always gotten to make friends. He was the most popular guy back home. He wants to keep me secluded. Yeah, that's it. He wants to keep me secluded from the others so I can't have any alliances. That way he won't have to worry about stumbling into my path and having that alliance kill him. That's it. It has to be._

"District 12… Girl…" She got up from the floor, brushed herself off, and walked through the door. She walked down a dark hallway and found herself in the area where she had trained. All the Gamemakers sat in seats above her head, close to the ceiling.

"District 12," she said nervously as she stood below them. "Adrianna." Some of them nodded to her to begin while a few kept up a rather loud conversation between themselves. _They've been drinking too much. _She walked over to the archery station and shot bulls-eyes with her eyes both closed and open till her time ran out.

"You may leave now," one Gamemaker said as he rolled his eyes at the other loud ones.

"T-thank you," she stuttered. She left through a different door and found herself walking towards the elevator to get back to her room. Everything was fine until she saw Hollux waiting for her by the elevator doors.

"Hey, Adrianna," he said. "How'd you do?" She stepped past him and into the elevator. She pushed the 12 and he hopped in next to her.

"Fine," she replied harshly. _Why was he waiting for me?_

"Really? What'd you do?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because," he answered. The doors slid open but he pushed a button to close them again.

"What'd you do that for?" Adrianna yelled.

"I want to talk to you," Hollux muttered.

"About what?" He shrugged.

"District 5." Her face turned red and anger boiled within her. _Keep it contained, Adrianna. You don't want to hurt Hollux._

_No do it! Make him hurt. Make him feel the pain you've had for years._

_Don't, Adrianna. He's innocent!_

_Do it!_

"Why, Hollux?" she yelled. "Listen, I understand that you want to get along with the other tribute from your district, but it won't work! You as well as everyone else know I'm just some rat off the street! You did call me that after all! So stop pretending to be nice to me!"

"What are you talking about?" he yelled back. "That's not true!"

"Then what is?" Tears were forming in her eyes. She shoved them back and turned away from him. He sighed and pushed the button to open the doors. She ran out and headed straight for her room. Slamming the door hard, she fell onto her bed and wept into the pillow. "Why? Why? Why?" she cried to herself. "Why does my life have to be this way? Yeah, any other boy from the District would have treated me like dirt, but I'd rather that. I just don't know how to talk to people. Why can't Hollux just understand that I don't want him to be nice to me? I'm not used to it. I'm not. I'm not strong. I'm not a good fighter. I'm not smart. I don't have a way with words. I'm not even pretty. Why doesn't he just accept those facts and leave me alone. I just want to die. He needs to accept that. I want to die and get over the life I haven't even been living." She cried to herself till she passed out.

When she woke up, it was dark outside and the scores were ready. Kay had come to get her. She kept hiding her face so Kay couldn't complain about how puffy her eyes were. When she sat on the couch and stared at the TV, she ignored everyone but Caesar Flickerman, who was announcing the scores.

"Starting with District 1, twins Sten and Fena both scored…." She drained him out. She wouldn't listen to a word he said until he got to her. "Lastly, District 12's Hollux and Adrianna have both received a nine." Kay smiled and congratulated them both. Adrianna just wanted curl up into a ball and disappear.

_Tomorrow night's the interviews with Flickerman. I'm gonna do terrible. _She got up and went back to her room. Tucking herself in as she had done for years, she fell back into a sleep.

**? How is it? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 3 Part 2

**(Remember that **_italics_** are thoughts.)**

Hollux

Hollux woke up early the next morning. He yawned. _Why do I feel good this morning? I must've had a good sleep. _He got dressed and went downstairs to see Kay Doff in the dining room. "Well, at least you're on time," she babbled. He sat down and ate breakfast. Minutes later Adrianna appeared in the room. "You should not be late!" Kay went on and on about how she should always be on time. _She doesn't look to good this morning. _Adrianna sat down, ignoring Kay, and ate. _She's not paying even the slightest attention to either of us. _

Later after breakfast, Hollux watched Adrianna from across the room while waiting to be called for judging. She sat there alone and staring off into space until someone approached her. He watched the boy and her talk. He glared when the boy stuck his arm around her and made her smile.

"You shouldn't let him get close to her." Hollux looked up and saw this dark skinned girl with black hair and yellow eyes.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"That boy is bad news," she replied sitting next to him on the floor.

"How?"

"He and his mentors like to play games. They like to play different kinds of bad games within the Hunger Games."

"Such as?"

"They trick people. They trick people into thinking they're their allies when they really aren't."

"Well Adrianna's been going off on her own lately. She won't listen to me at all," Hollux told her.

"Still though," she began," if you care about her, you'd get her away from him and his partner."

"I-I don't care about her." He blushed. _I-I… Can she see through me? _

"Yeah, you do. I saw how you were glaring at him when he put his arm around her and made her smile. Look over there now." He looked and saw her laughing as the boy tickled her. His face fell. "There we are. You look so sad. Meaning, you have to care for her…" She smiled and her eyes sparkled. "Or, that is, if you're trying not to show it because you like her." His eyes widened.

"District 5… Boy…" a robot voice said. The boy by Adrianna got up and left. She wouldn't stop smiling.

"So who are you? How can you see through me so easily?" he asked.

"Pella. District 11. Pleasure to meet you, Hollux," she greeted. "Oh, and the reason I can see through you so easily," she paused. "Let's just say I'm good at reading people."

"So tell me more about these District 5 tributes, Pella, and how you know so much about them."

"Is that an offer or command?"

"Offer."

"Then I'll gladly tell you." Pella told him everything. District 5 people were bad. They tortured people after having them trust them. They killed their own fellow tribute just to show how much they wanted to win. They did all kinds of things that were so terrifying and awful that a person couldn't even imagine it or how much it hurt.

"They do sound like bad news," Hollux said when she finished.

"They are," she sighed.

"But how do you know so much about them?"

"District 5 tribute killed my younger sister last year. It was only her first year. I wanted to find out more about the district tributes."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." _I remember that._

"I wanted to volunteer for her but she was strong. She told me not to." She began to sob. "And I listened without even giving it a second thought."

"Hey, it's okay."

"How?" she asked.

"One person gets out right?"

"Right."

"I could care less if I get out."

"Because of her?" She gestured to Adrianna.

"Yeah, but if something happens to her that I can't help at all, I'm gonna help you." She smiled and Hollux felt happy. _This girl is so nice. I feel bad for her. She must blame herself for her little sister's death. I can't imagine what it must've been like watching that. District 5. Evil. They'll hurt anyone that they even see. I can't imagine what would happen to Adrianna. I gotta get her to understand that he's not good. Although, he made her smile. Just for that reason, she might not believe me. _

"District 11… Boy…" the robot voice sounded. Pella let out a long sigh.

"Guess I'm next," she said.

"Guess your next," Hollux said after her. "Then it's me."

"You'll do fine."

"How do you know that?" She stared into his eyes.

"'Cause you're good at stuff."

"What are you stalking me?"

"Nope. I can just tell. To tell you the truth, I didn't even notice you till I saw your partner with 5. That's who I've been watching. I'm terrified he's gonna hurt me like he did my sister."

"You'll be fine."

"And how can you tell?" she asked. He smirked.

"'Cause you're smart. You're gonna keep your distance from him and survive."

"Good answer."

"Thank you."

"District 11… Girl…"

"Here I go," she breathed.

"Good luck," he said.

"Thanks. You too." As she walked off, Hollux caught her watching Adrianna with a glare. _Curious. _He looked across the room at Adrianna._ It's just us. _

"So, Adrianna," he began, "who's your friend?"

"Who's yours?" she asked back. Her arms were crossed and her smile from earlier was gone.

"Her name's Pella. District 11 as you could see. Your turn." He waited for her answer. _Why'd I ask? I already know._

"Rawd. District 5," she answered.

"District 5, huh?" He stood up from the floor and walked up to her. "Don't trust District 5."

"Why not?" He sat next to her. _Will she actually believe me?_

"They're not good."

"How do you mean?"

"Them and their mentors are trickers. They trick people into trusting them. Don't trust him, Adrianna. I'm telling you, it won't get you in a good place."

"That doesn't actually seem that bad."

"District 12… Boy…" the robot said.

"What're you talking about?" Hollux asked. _Death? Does she think that's good? How can that be good?_

"Go. They're waiting for you," Adrianna said.

"No, tell me what you're talking about. You want to die?"

"District 12… Boy…" the robot repeated.

"You'll get points off," she said. _I do need to go. _

"This isn't the end of the conversation," he said getting up. He walked to the door. "Oh and Adrianna?"

"Yeah?" She looked up from the floor into his eyes.

"Good luck." He walked through the door and into the training area where they were being judged. He went to the center and looked up at the Gamemakers that loomed above him. "District 12. Hollux," he said. _I'm not really all that nervous. I'm more confident. _Some of the Gamemakers nodded. They seemed a bit bored though. Hollux walked to the knife throwing station and threw some. _They're not even paying attention. _He threw a knife hard into the ground at his side. A loud pang sound echoed through the area and he turned to face the Gamemakers. "The least you all could do is pay attention to your last two tributes!" he yelled. The Gamemakers looked startled. "Well?" One Gamemaker stood.

"You are excused," he said. Hollux was going to say something back to him but the man winked at him. He nodded and left. When he got out, he could hear the echo of footsteps behind him. _Adrianna. They better pay attention to her. _He walked to the elevator and stopped himself from pushing the button to go to his floor. _I should wait for her. Maybe I can talk to her again about that boy, Rawd. He's going to hurt her. I know it._ He waited for her. When she finally came out, she looked calm. Then, her eyes met his and she frowned.

"Hey, Adrianna," he said. _Before the boy, I should ask her about how she did. I hope they paid attention to her._ "How'd you do?" She stepped past him and into the elevator. She pushed the 12 and he hopped in next to her.

"Fine," she replied harshly. _Can her seeing me really mess her up? Why? What did I do?_

"Really? What'd you do?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because," he answered. The doors slid open but he pushed a button to close them again. _I can't tell her about my wanting to know if they paid attention to her. She'd figure it out. _

"What'd you do that for?" Adrianna yelled.

"I want to talk to you," Hollux muttered.

"About what?" He shrugged.

"District 5." Her face turned red. _Oh dear…_

"Why, Hollux?" she yelled. "Listen, I understand that you want to get along with the other tribute from your district, but it won't work! You as well as everyone else know I'm just some rat off the street! You did call me that after all! So stop pretending to be nice to me!"

"What are you talking about?" he yelled back. "That's not true!" _Street rat? _

"Then what is?" She turned from him and opened the doors. She ran. Hollux watched her from the elevator. He heard a door slam really hard and followed her. When he got to her door, he heard her crying. "Why? Why? Why?"he heard through the door. "Why does my life have to be this way? Yeah, any other boy from the District would have treated me like dirt, but I'd rather that. I just don't know how to talk to people. Why can't Hollux just understand that I don't want him to be nice to me? I'm not used to it. I'm not." _Does she really think that? _"I'm not strong. I'm not a good fighter. I'm not smart. I don't have a way with words. I'm not even pretty. Why doesn't he just accept those facts and leave me alone. I just want to die. He needs to accept that. I want to die and get over the life I haven't even been living." _Die? That's what she was talking about earlier! She-she __**wants**__ to die. She thinks she doesn't and never will have a life. _He backed into the wall opposite her door and slid to the floor. _I can't let that happen. She has to live. I already figured that out. She has to. She just has to. I'm going to make sure she has a life._

"Adrianna," he whispered. Her crying had subsided quite a bit when he was finally able to stand and walk to his room. Later, he walked by her room to get downstairs to see the scores they had all been given. He saw Kay when he got there. She was going up. "Where you going?" he asked her.

"Why I'm going upstairs to get Adrianna. She will not run late again," she answered. She scuttled off in her two foot heels and "the latest fashion in clothes". Hollux sat on the big couch alone. District 12 tributes had no mentors. No one from their district had ever won.

"Now, just sit there, dear." He looked up and saw Adrianna and Kay walking. Adrianna seemed to be hiding her face. _Probably to hide her eyes. _She sat next to Hollux but seemed to ignore him and everyone else entirely.

"Starting with District 1, twins Sten and Fena both scored a nine," Caesar Flickerman said on the screen. District 2's Coase scored an eight and Myla scored a seven. District 3's…" Hollux started to drain Caesar out. He was not going to listen to every single tribute's score. "District 4's Lenox scored a ten and Aibileen scored an eight. District 5's Rawd scored a ten and…" He stared off into space until District 11 came up. "District 11's Gamile scored a ten and Pella scored a three." _Three? Is she just bluffing? Some tributes do usually score badly to give others the wrong idea and get them afterwards. Smart._ "Lastly,District 12's Hollux and Adrianna have both received a nine." Kay smiled and congratulated them both. Hollux tried to smile at Adrianna but she had pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face in them.

He went back to his room separately from her. Once he got there, he collapsed onto his bed. "I hope tomorrow's interviews won't cause too much drama," he sighed, talking to himself. With that, he got under the covers and fell asleep.

**?**


	9. Chapter 4 Part 1

**(Remember that **_italics_** are thoughts.)**

Adrianna

_Interviews. They're tonight. Dang it. This is going to go terribly. _

Adrianna sat in front of Kay. "What is your home life like?" Kay asked.

"Um…" Adrianna began. "I don't want to talk about my home life."

"Flickerman's going to ask you. You will need to give him an answer."

"Fine. It's not good."

"That's not an answer." Kay looked at Adrianna angrily. Adrianna wasn't a very good speaker and she had been giving Kay sarcastic comments the whole day. It was nearly afternoon. "I wish you were like Hollux, Adrianna. I wasn't even with him ten minutes before I knew he would do marvelously tonight."

"Well I'm extremely sorry, Kay," Adrianna said sarcastically. "I'm not Hollux. I'm Adrianna." Kay scowled, got up from the couch, and walked away. Adrianna smiled. Now she could go back to her room and sulk about interviews until it was time to get ready. Right as she was about to push the 12 in the elevator, her prep team walked into the room.

"Now now," one of them said, "It's time to get ready." Adrianna winced. _Great. _They took her to a room and cleaned her up. She frowned the entire time. "You need to take that frown off your face if you're going to attract sponsors."

"Or I could just be myself and see if they like me for me," she replied. Her prep team scowled. _They hate me… _

When her prep team was done making her up, she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a soft white dress that looked similar to a sundress. She had white clips pinning back one side of her hair as the other side fell into her face. She tried to push the hair behind her ear but her team kept slapping her hands each time she did. Red lipstick, subtle eye shadow and blush, dangly red and white bracelets, and red flat shoes were the rest of her outfit. _Wow. Maybe I should cut them some slack. I don't look half bad. No one will be able to recognize me. _

Adrianna walked to where the rest of the tributes were waiting to be called for interviews. When she walked in, those that were already there stared. Hollux stared longer than the others. He looked like he wanted to go up to her and say something but Rawd moved first. "Wow," he said. She looked up at him. "You look good, Adrianna. You do."

"Thanks," she replied. She saw that he was wearing the same as every boy: a tux. All the girls glared at her in their big, poufy, unrealistic dresses. _Hey it's not my fault I look good in a simple dress. _"You ready?"

"For the interviews? No," he answered. "For the beginning of the games? Definitely."

"Oh yeah! I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Hollux said you were bad news. Any idea what he was talking about?"

"Geez," he sighed. "I can't believe him. He's putting lies in your head, Adrianna." He playfully tapped on her head. "Just because of what the past tributes of my district have been bad doesn't mean I am."

"That's what I thought."

"Now, give it up for Caesar Flickerman!" a voice boomed over a microphone.

"Hello. Hello, everyone!" Caesar yelled to the crowd.

"Well, we should get in line. Good luck," Rawd said as he walked into his spot in line for the interviews.

"Good luck," she said long after he was gone. She got at the back of the line, Hollux behind her.

One after another, they watched each tribute's interviews. Adrianna listened to all of them. Every tribute had lives. They had a family that cared for them. They may have had bad houses and food choices, but they didn't have nothing like her. She sensed Hollux behind her the whole time. She refused to look back at him the entire time. When it was just them left, she was shaking.

"Hey, Adrianna?" Hollux asked her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she yelled at him.

"You sure don't seem it."

"I'm fine."

"Now District 12's very own," Caesar began. Her head shot up from the floor. "Adrianna!" She shook off Hollux's hand and walked onto the stage. "Here she is!" She smirked. _Caesar Flickerman looks so funny._ "Hello, Adrianna."

"Hi," she greeted back. Caesar gestured her to a chair next to his and she sat.

"So, Adrianna, how're you? You looking forward to tomorrow?" he asked her.

"I'm fine and not entirely positive."

"Why not? What's on your mind?"

"A ton of different things that aren't making any sense." _True. Then again…_

"Well then, tell us, does it have to do with your home District in 12?"

"No, not really."

"How come? It is your home after all."

"Yes, but I don't exactly have a life there."

"You mean to say you're alone?"

"Yes."

"That's so sad." He turned to the audience and they all "awed". "Off the topic! Now I notice you're wearing something different then all the other girls. Tell me, would you have rathered a dress like theirs to this one?"

"No actually. I like this dress. It's simple and pretty."

"Excellent answer." The crowd applauded. "Well, Adrianna, I for certain am looking very much forward to seeing you in action. Especially with the score you received. Excellent by the way. Excellent."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"Well it seems our time is up. Adrianna everyone!" She stood and shook his hand. She turned to the audience and let out a big smile. They erupted in a louder applause. She walked off the stage and into the crowd where the other tributes were seated. She sat next to Gamile, District 11's boy. When she sat and Hollux came on stage, Gamile turned to her.

"It's Arianna?" he asked.

"Adrianna," she corrected. Her stomach fluttered. _He's huge. It seems like he could crush me like a bug under his shoe. _

"Oh well, Adrianna, you look nice tonight."

"Thank you." They turned to Hollux.

"Hello, Mr. Flickerman," he smiled.

"Oh please, Hollux," Caesar laughed. "Do call me Caesar."

"Alright, Caesar, how're you today?"

"I'm fine. How're you?"

"Excellent."

"Really? What for?"

"I have absolutely no idea." The capitol people broke out in laughter. _What's so funny? I don't get it. _

"You look great tonight Hollux."

"As do you, Caesar."

"Tell me, Hollux, about your home life." It seemed like his voice caught in his throat.

"I'm not sure I want to say anything."

"Why not?" He paused and Caesar got the idea. "Understandable. There is one thing I want you to answer for me though."

"Ask away," Hollux offered.

"Is there any 'special' person in your life?" Caesar asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Oh, why don't I just say it?" He flicked his wrist dramatically. "Is there a girl?"

"Well," Hollux paused. "Yes, I suppose there is."

"Ooh!" the audience smiled. _I can only imagine what's happening right now. All the girls in District 12 are probably fighting each other to say that they're the one Hollux likes. I only wish I could see it. _

"What's the young ladies name?" Caesar asked. _All the girls must be pausing to hear his reply. _

"You see, Caesar, that's just the thing. I don't want anyone to know."

"Why is that?"

"If anything happens to me during the games and I don't go home, I don't want anything bad being put on her."

"I love you thinking. Well, it seems we're out of time. Everyone, Hollux from District 12!" Hollux made his way to the seat next to Adrianna. Caesar finished up. "Now weren't those interviews interesting?" he asked the crowd. "This will be a great year for the Hunger Games!" The anthem played and the tributes were released to their rooms.

Once out of sight of everyone, Adrianna ran. She could hear footsteps behind her but didn't care. She ran as fast as she could to her room. _I can't hold it anymore. I can't do this. _She got her door and had it opened when she felt a hand stop her on her shoulder.

"Adrianna?" Hollux asked. He had been running after her. _Go away. _

"Leave me alone," she whimpered.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" she nearly screamed. He pushed her into her room and closed the door behind them. He turned her around and looked at her. Her pins drooped and the side of her hair that had been up covered her face. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She looked up into his eyes. Tears streamed down her face. He hugged her. She buried her face in his shirt and cried. _Why is he doing this? Being nice to me? Ugh. I hate him. I hate him. I want to get away from him. _Yet she stayed put in his arms.

"Adrianna, just tell me what's wrong," he said.

"Everything," her answer was muffled.

"Why?"

"I didn't want anyone to know I had nothing. All of District 12 knows it! I didn't want all of Panem to! Now they do!"

"What's the big deal?"

"Now they all know I **am **a street rat!"

"You're not a street rat," he whispered. She pushed away from him.

"What?" _He did call me a street rat. I wasn't imagining it. _"You're the one that called me that!"

"When?"

"That day at training." He paused and thought.

"No, Adrianna, you don't understand," he said, panicked.

"What do I not understand?" she asked.

"I did that to gain the Careers' trust. I didn't mean it. They wanted to trust me but they were afraid that I'd help you if you were ever in trouble. I only said that to ally with them." She let this sink in and her anger simmered. _I probably would've done that same thing. I should apologize. I don't feel like it right now. I'll do it sometime later in the games. Ugh. The games start tomorrow. _

"Question."

"What is it?"

"Why are you so nice to me? You like someone back home."

"Well, you're my fellow tribute. You're probably the last person from home I'm ever going to see. That is, if I don't win and keep what I said."

"What'd you say?" He looked to the floor and she saw him playing with the princess charm on the necklace he wore.

"I told my little sister, Hamma, I'd come home soon."

"Oh. How old is she?"

"Her birthday's in three days. She'll be nine." _That's terrible. She was born in the days of the Hunger Games. She's going to be watching Hollux in a game where he might die on her birthday._

"That's terrible," she spoke her thought aloud.

"Yeah it is," he agreed. "But, I'm going to keep track of how many days we'll be in the games and I'm going to tell her happy birthday."

"That's so sweet." She almost smiled. Then she remembered how upset she was and turned on him. "Get out of my room."

"No. I want to know what's going on with you. You've seemed so depressed lately."

"I'm not depressed!" she yelled.

"Then what's wrong?" he yelled back. Her face turned sad and she sat on her bed, burying her face in her hands.

"I want to keep it to myself."

"Sometimes you can't. You have to let things out." _I suppose he's right. I guess I should tell him. What can he do about it anyway?_

"I want to die." He drew in a breath and she let one out. "I just want to die right now and get everything over with. Everything. District 12. Panem. The life I'm never going to have. The Hunger Games. Maybe if I die before it's even started they'll cancel it and you can be there for your sister's birthday."

"Y-you **want **to die?" he stuttered.

"Yeah."

"You have to be joking. No one ever **wants **to die! It just happens." She looked at him, surprised at his strong tone. _Why's he doing this? _"Dying isn't a good thing, Adrianna. No one should **want **it."

"You don't know what I've been through!" she hollered at him. She could hear the tears in her voice and hoped he didn't notice. "No one does!"

"I respect that. I do." He walked to the door and yanked it open.

"Where are you going?" She reached her hand out as if to catch him, but she was still on the bed.

"To bed. I'm not going to hear anymore nonsense coming from you."

"That won't be for long. You as well as everyone else know I might as well be the first person dead."

"You said that before... in the elevator." She stood and urged herself to walk to him. _Come on, legs. Move. I want to go to him. _She didn't budge. "You're not going to die, Adrianna."

"You crazy, Hollux? I don't have survival skills. I got lucky with a bow and arrow, okay. Who says it's gonna be a continuing trend though? I'm going to die no matter what happens tomorrow or the next day or on Hamma's birthday. No one can be sure I'm gonna make it out alive." She closed her eyes for a blink and saw him by the doorway, but when she opened her eyes, he was right in front of her. She gasped. _How'd he get her so fast?_

"Listen to me, Adrianna! You're not going to die! You are going to make it out of the Hunger Games! I assure you of that! I'm going to make sure it happens! And if I die and can't protect you, I know you'll survive! Look at yourself! How long have you been living on your own? You've survived all this time! The cold nights, hot days, illnesses. You're a survivor! You will go back to District 12." He released the hold he had been keeping on her arm and stormed out the door.

"Hollux?" she called after him. Her hand reached out as if to pull him back. "Hollux!" _What just happened? _She closed her door and fell onto her bed subconsciously. _His little sister... Birthday... That's so sad... _Her mind was in such a restless state that she couldn't think of just **one** topic. _He looked good in his tux... Tomorrow's the first day... Panem's watching... Hamma... I hope she has a good birthday... I should protect Hollux until it's passed, for her... I should change... I'm tired... Caesar was nice... Man I hate these Capitol people... I should get some sleep... _She changed out of her clothes in a trance and got back in bed. She never slept though. Not till it was extremely late and her eyes couldn't stay open anymore. "Tomorrow's the Hunger Games," she said to herself before she could completely pass out. "Adrianna, Hollux, may the odds be ever in your favor."

**? How was it?**


	10. Chapter 4 Part 2

**(Remember that **_italics_** are thoughts.)**

Hollux

Hollux had the day off. He had met with Kay and been off on his own before ten minutes was even up. Kay could see that he was a very good speaker. He didn't know what to do, so he spied on Adrianna and her practice with Kay.

"What is your home life like?" Kay asked. They sat in front of each other.

"Um…" Adrianna began. "I don't want to talk about my home life."

"Flickerman's going to ask you. You will need to give him an answer."

"Fine. It's not good."

"That's not an answer." Kay looked at Adrianna angrily. "I wish you were like Hollux, Adrianna. I wasn't even with him ten minutes before I knew he would do marvelously tonight."

"Well I'm extremely sorry, Kay," Adrianna said sarcastically. "I'm not Hollux. I'm Adrianna." Kay scowled, got up from the couch, and walked away. Adrianna smiled. He watched her get up and walk towards the elevator. She stopped when her prep team walked into the room.

"Now now," one of them said, "It's time to get ready." Adrianna winced. _She's hating this. _He couldn't help but smile. _Her sarcasm really got Kay mad. I'd like to see that again. That Capitol Clown is funny when she's grumpy. _He went up to his room and found his prep team waiting. He got dressed and was waiting in the room all the tributes would stay till their interview. He wasn't the first one there. Adrianna's "friend" Rawd was the first one. Hollux was the second.

"Not bad, 12," Rawd snickered.

"Not too bad yourself, 5," Hollux shot back. More and more boys arrived. Some of them joked around. The others glared at each other. A few girls went into the room covered from head to toe in big, poufy dresses. _Nearly everyone's here. Where's Adrianna? _Right as he thought that, she stepped in and everyone stared at her. _Wow... _She had a simple white sundress on with minimal jewelry. _She's gorgeous! _Everyone stopped staring but he couldn't stop. His heart thumped hard and he could hear it in his ears. _I should go talk to her. _Before he could do anything, Rawd moved to her. They began talking. She was smiling. He glared again.

"Now, give it up for Caesar Flickerman!" a voice boomed over a microphone.

"Hello. Hello, everyone!" Caesar yelled to the crowd.

"Here we go," he whispered to himself. He got up and got at the back of the line that was forming. He stood behind Adrianna. One after another, they watched each tribute's interviews. When District 11's boy went up, he realized Adrianna was pale. "Hey, Adrianna?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she yelled at him.

"You sure don't seem it."

"I'm fine."

"Now District 12's very own," Caesar began. Her head shot up from the floor. "Adrianna!" She shook off Hollux's hand and walked onto the stage. "Here she is!" He watched her walk up on stage. "Hello, Adrianna."

"Hi," she greeted back. Caesar gestured her to a chair next to his and she sat. _I can't get over how pretty she looks._

"So, Adrianna, how're you? You looking forward to tomorrow?" he asked her.

"I'm fine and not entirely positive."

"Why not? What's on your mind?"

"A ton of different things that aren't making any sense." _I wonder if I'm one of them._

"Well then, tell us, does it have to do with your home District in 12?" _Oh no. _

"No, not really."

"How come? It is your home after all."

"Yes, but I don't exactly have a life there."

"You mean to say you're alone?"

"Yes." _This is going to make her so upset later. Thank you so much, Flickerman._

"That's so sad." He turned to the audience and they all "awed". "Off the topic! Now I notice you're wearing something different then all the other girls. Tell me, would you have rathered a dress like theirs to this one?"

"No actually. I like this dress. It's simple and pretty." _I'm glad she's not wearing a dress like the others. It wouldn't have suited her at all. She looks great as she is._

"Excellent answer." The crowd applauded. "Well, Adrianna, I for certain am looking very much forward to seeing you in action. Especially with the score you received. Excellent by the way. Excellent."

"Thank you." _I bet no one was expecting it._

"Well it seems our time is up. Adrianna everyone!" She stood and shook his hand. She turned to the audience and let out a big smile. They erupted in a louder applause. _What a beautiful smile..._ She walked off the stage and into the crowd where the other tributes were seated. "Next up, and our last interview for the night, District 12's Hollux!" Hollux brushed everything off, smiled, and walked up. He waved and smiled at everyone. He saw District 11's boy talking to Adrianna but quickly told himself to ignore it. _Just ignore it, Hollux. Don't let it phase you. It's time to convince the crowd you're awesome. Let's do this!_

"Hello, Mr. Flickerman," he smiled.

"Oh please, Hollux," Caesar laughed. "Do call me Caesar."

"Alright, Caesar, how're you today?"

"I'm fine. How're you?"

"Excellent."

"Really? What for?"

"I have absolutely no idea." The capitol people broke out in laughter. _These Capitol people have the weirdest irony. Oh well, it's working. I better keep it up._

"You look great tonight Hollux."

"As do you, Caesar."

"Tell me, Hollux, about your home life." His voice caught in his throat. _I don't want to say anything. I don't want to brag in front of Adrianna or anything, especially since she just told everyone about her no-life. _

"I'm not sure I want to say anything."

"Why not?" He paused and Caesar got the idea. "Understandable. There is one thing I want you to answer for me though."

"Ask away," Hollux offered. _Oh dear._

"Is there any 'special' person in your life?" Caesar asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Oh, why don't I just say it?" He flicked his wrist dramatically. "Is there a girl?" _Should I say it? I might not get any other chance. I have to. Maybe I just shouldn't say her name. Technically though, I'll be saying it._

"Well," Hollux paused. "Yes, I suppose there is."

"Ooh!" the audience smiled. "What's the young ladies name?" Caesar asked. _I wonder how many girls at home are freaking out..._

"You see, Caesar, that's just the thing. I don't want anyone to know."

"Why is that?"

"If anything happens to me during the games and I don't go home, I don't want anything bad being put on her."

"I love you thinking. Well, it seems we're out of time. Everyone, Hollux from District 12!" Hollux made his way to the seat next to Adrianna. Caesar finished up. "Now weren't those interviews interesting?" he asked the crowd. "This will be a great year for the Hunger Games!" The anthem played and the tributes were released to their rooms.

Hollux stayed behind and talked to Caesar a bit more. He told Caesar about his sister's birthday and Caesar agreed to announce it when the Hunger Games was playing. He smiled, said goodbye, and started to walk away when he saw Adrianna sneaking away from everyone else. He followed her. When she turned a corner and saw no one, she ran. He raced after her. _Adrianna? What's she doing? _She ran as fast as she could to her room. She got her door and had it opened when Hollux caught her. "Adrianna?" Hollux panted.

"Leave me alone," she whimpered.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" she nearly screamed. He pushed her into her room and closed the door behind them. He turned her around and looked at her. Her pins drooped and the side of her hair that had been up covered her face. _She looks so... pathetic? She looks poor and really distressed._ "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She looked up into his eyes. Tears streamed down her face. He hugged her. She buried her face in his shirt and cried. _She came into me so easily. It's like she doesn't even care how mad she's been at me. I think... I think she just wants someone. Someone to care for her, love her, and not abandon her. I can't imagine how she's done it all these years. I still remember the first day she showed up on the streets. I had asked my mother about her and she just told me to stay away from her. "She's a street rat. She's dangerous. I don't want you going near her," she had said. I remember how I didn't listen. _

_"_Adrianna, just tell me what's wrong," he said.

"Everything," her answer was muffled.

"Why?"

"I didn't want anyone to know I had nothing. All of District 12 knows it! I didn't want all of Panem to! Now they do!"

"What's the big deal?" _Why did I just say that?_

"Now they all know I **am **a street rat!"

"You're not a street rat," he whispered. She pushed away from him.

"What? You're the one that called me that!"

"When?"

"That day at training." He paused and thought. _Did I? I-I did didn't I?_

"No, Adrianna, you don't understand," he said, panicked.

"What do I not understand?" she asked.

"I did that to gain the Careers' trust. I didn't mean it. They wanted to trust me but they were afraid that I'd help you if you were ever in trouble. I only said that to ally with them."

"Question."

"What is it?"

"Why are you so nice to me? You like someone back home." _Don't tell her. Not yet. It's not a good time for her. _

"Well, you're my fellow tribute. You're probably the last person from home I'm ever going to see. That is, if I don't win and keep what I said."

"What'd you say?" He looked to the floor and played with the princess charm on the necklace his sister gave him.

"I told my little sister, Hamma, I'd come home soon."

"Oh. How old is she?"

"Her birthday's in three days. She'll be nine."

"That's terrible," she said.

"Yeah it is," he agreed. "But, I'm going to keep track of how many days we'll be in the games and I'm going to tell her happy birthday." _It'll be hard though if I die. _

"That's so sweet." He saw her almost smile. Then anger filled her again. "Get out of my room."

"No. I want to know what's going on with you. You've seemed so depressed lately."

"I'm not depressed!" she yelled.

"Then what's wrong?" he yelled back. Her face turned sad and she sat on her bed, burying her face in her hands. _I shouldn't have yelled at her. Man, I'm so mean._

"I want to keep it to myself." _Maybe not._

"Sometimes you can't. You have to let things out."

"I want to die." He drew in a breath and she let one out. _What?_ "I just want to die right now and get everything over with. Everything. District 12. Panem. The life I'm never going to have. The Hunger Games. Maybe if I die before it's even started they'll cancel it and you can be there for your sister's birthday."

"Y-you **want **to die?" he stuttered.

"Yeah."

"You have to be joking. No one ever **wants **to die! It just happens." She looked at him. "Dying isn't a good thing, Adrianna. No one should **want **it."

"You don't know what I've been through!" she hollered at him. He could hear the tears in her voice. "No one does!"

"I respect that. I do." He walked to the door and yanked it open.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. I'm not going to hear anymore nonsense coming from you."

"That won't be for long. You as well as everyone else know I might as well be the first person dead."

"You said that before... in the elevator." He stared out at the wall across from her door. The same wall he had listened to her cry from. "You're not going to die, Adrianna."

"You crazy, Hollux? I don't have survival skills. I got lucky with a bow and arrow, okay. Who says it's gonna be a continuing trend though? I'm going to die no matter what happens tomorrow or the next day or on Hamma's birthday. No one can be sure I'm gonna make it out alive." He ran quickly to her. She gasped.

"Listen to me, Adrianna! You're not going to die! You are going to make it out of the Hunger Games! I assure you of that! I'm going to make sure it happens! And if I die and can't protect you, I know you'll survive! Look at yourself! How long have you been living on your own? You've survived all this time! The cold nights, hot days, illnesses. You're a survivor! You will go back to District 12." He released the hold he had been keeping on her arm and stormed out the door.

"Hollux?" he heard her call. Hollux!" _What just happened? It seemed like I went in some sort of trance and just started yelling at her. I feel bad now. I shouldn't yell at her. Nothing's her fault. Things just happen. I still feel bad though. I feel bad for many things. Things I've done in the past more than the present. _He opened his bedroom door and sat on the bed. He sighed into his hands as he remembered meeting her for the first time. _She probably doesn't even remember... If I'm eighteen and we're two years apart, she must've been about five years old. _

_"Who're you?" little seven year old me asked. Little five year old Adrianna looked up from her knees. She sat against a broken wall on the dirty street. "Where's your mama?"_

_"I don't got a mama," she answered. _

_"Who're you?" I asked again. _

_"I Adwianna."_

_"I'm Hollux. Why don't you have a mama? You only got a dada?" _

_"No."_

_"Then who'd you got?"_

_"I got nobody." _

_"Nobody?" _

_"Nobody..." She sighed and I sat next to her. _

_"Why you got nobody?" I asked. _

_"Whoeva' my mama and dada arew..." she sniffled," they left me herw." _

_"Why?"_

_"Me no know."_

_"You talk funny!" I laughed. She gave me a death stare. _

_"Don't be sow meany." _

_"I don't mean to. You just talk funny."_

_"Well, nobody eva' taught me howe."_

_"Can I teach you?" I asked._

_"You would?"_

_"Yeah!" I was disobeying my mother's only rule, but I didn't care. She was so little and I was a small naive child. "We can start now!" She gleamed. I sat with her all day that day. I helped her with her speech and word pronunciation. She was so happy by the time I left. I told my mother the next day that I was going to play with some friends. I really went with her again. Our friendship didn't last long though. My mother had found out about my meeting her and forbid me from her forever. _

_"Why do you have to leave me, Hollu?" she had asked me when I told her I couldn't talk to her anymore. "Why?"_

_"I don't have a choice. I'm sorry, Adri," I had replied. I turned around and left her in the cold rain. Over the years, I had kept my watch on her. She seemed to forget all about me. Or perhaps I grew up so much she didn't recognize me. I watched her though. She grew into a beautiful, homeless flower. She was breath-taking even in her ratty clothes. I used to eavesdrop on her conversations with a woman named Greasy Sae. I learned her personality and started to fall in love with her. Then it all went downhill when we were both called for the Hunger Games. _

"Why us?" he asked himself when he had finished remembering. "Why us?" He sighed and got undressed. He tucked himself into bed and said one last thing before falling asleep. "Tomorrow's the Hunger Games." He spoke to Adrianna and himself. "Hollux, Adrianna, may the odds be ever in your favor."

**Like it? Did I mention you can read either Hollux OR Adrianna? Well you can. Boy's side or girl's side? Choose what you want. You can read both of them if you want to get a clue on both of their thoughts. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 5

**Starting now, with chapter 5, Adrianna and Hollux will no longer be separated. I know in the last chapter I said you could read one or the other. Sorry about that. It's no more.**

**COMBINE HOLLUX AND ADRIANNA.**

Dressed in a tan t-shirt with khaki pants and hiking boots, Hollux and Adrianna stood on their platforms. They held their breath as they were raised into the arena. They both gasped. _It's a desert_, they thought. The Cornucopia stood in the center of the tributes' circle. Golden, reaching for the sky, and all the supplies they would need scattered around it, the Cornucopia was just waiting for the sixty seconds on the platform to end so it could become the place for the Bloodbath.

Hollux squinted to his left. He could see the green outline of what seemed like an oasis. _The Careers might go there if they don't stay at the Cornucopia_, he thought. He looked to the right. A tall snow-capped mountain stood a while away. He looked around the Cornucopia and saw Adrianna.

Adrianna looked at the mountain. _I'm going over there. The others will probably think it's cold because of the snow cap. Although, the snow cap doesn't mean it's cold near the bottom where there might be caves_, she thought. _Most of them, if not all, will go for the oasis. It probably has water. Hm... Water. I'll need that. _She stared ahead at the Cornucopia. _What am I doing? I'm thinking survival strategies. Hollux was right. I am a survivor. Besides, now that I'm faced with it, I finally realized how scared I am. I can't die. I'm too much of a coward to. _

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven," the countdown began. _Here goes nothing_, Hollux thought. He prepared himself to run. Adrianna did the same. "Six. Five. Four. Three." Adrianna and Hollux both saw her. The girl from District 6 stepped off her platform. A deafening explosion blew everyone off their own platforms. By then the countdown had already stopped and the Hunger Games had begun.

"Ow..." Adrianna groaned. She and many others sat up and rubbed their heads trying to get the high pitch kneeing sound out of their heads. Adrianna was the first to come back to her senses. She scrambled up, grabbed a pack, and ran. _Run. Run. Run. Mountain. Mountain. Mountain_, she thought over and over again. She heard screams behind her and turned to see the girl from District 8 get slashed in the head with a knife by a Career. Everyone was running and scrambling about as she ran to her safety.

Hollux picked up a sword and blocked a knife thrown from Rawd. "Looks like everyone's running," Rawd snickered. "Including your little girlfriend." _I really am see-through_, Hollux thought. _Pella could see it too. _

"You should probably join them," he said, sounding much braver than he felt. "Go while you still can. Someone's going to die."

"It'll be you," Rawd paused. "And your girlfriend." Hollux studied Rawd, trying to figure out what he was doing. The Careers and the remaining of the other districts were still fighting around them. When they called it a Bloodbath, they weren't kidding. Blood was splattered everywhere on the hard tan ground. "It wasn't very hard, you know. Convincing her I was her friend was beyond simple."

"You used her loneliness."

"Was it wrong for me to do that?" He turned around and side-stepped.

"Pella?" Hollux whispered. He laughed. "I should've known."

"You were just as easy as Arianna," Pella said walking next to Rawd, clutching two knives between her fingers.

"Adrianna," he corrected. _How could I have been so stupid? _he thought.

She turned to Rawd. "I'll keep him busy." Rawd smiled and ran in the direction Adrianna had.

"No, wait!" Rawd had Fast Shoes.

"See you got some too." He jerked his head back to Pella. "You got Fast Shoes on. They had three pairs." She pointed to her own feet. She flung a knife at him. He deflected it with his sword. She threw more at him and moved closer as she did. _Big Mistake, _his mind snickered.

Adrianna ran as fast as she could. She was coming closer to the mountain and smiled. "Yes!" she laughed. _I'm safe, _she convinced herself. Her laugh faded and a frown appeared when she heard the thudding of feet behind her. _Please be Hollux. _She turned and saw Rawd. Before she could react though, he tackled her. They rolled on the ground till Adrianna was underneath him. "Rawd, wh-what're you doing?"

"You really thought I was your friend?" he questioned. He sat up but stayed on top of her. She breathed harshly. The running and him suffocating her weren't mixing well for breathing. She gasped for air. "You should've listened to your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? What are you-?"

"You're just like him. Oblivious. Gullible."

"You used me. You knew how I felt about not having anyone! How dare you!" He took a knife from the pack on his back.

"You know, when I saw you at the interviews, I couldn't take my eyes off you. You were so pretty." She struggled under all his weight. The harder she struggled, the larger his smile became.

Hollux had Pella lying on the ground. He had the sword at her throat. He was about finish the job when a scream interrupted him. The scream was far away but he could still tell who it was. "Adrianna," he muttered. Pella took this time to slip from his grasp and run towards the scream. Hollux could see her scared face. He ran after her. Both of them were running way faster than a normal person should have. Then again, they had Fast Shoes._ What is Rawd doing? _Hollux thought. Pella started to slow down and so did he. She slowed into her regular pace.

"Rawd!" she screamed. Rawd turned from where he was looking and had just enough time to yell her name back to her when one of her own knives found its way in her back.

"Pella!" he screamed. Hollux ran and urged the Fast Shoes to pick up his speed. "You'll pay for that, Hollux!" He raised his knife and Hollux threw Pella's second knife at him. It wedged itself in his back and he collapsed. Another scream echoed the two cannon shots.

Adrianna squirmed under Rawd's body. His cold, dead eyes stared into her. She felt as if she would faint when his body rolled off her. Her vision was blurry. "Adrianna, are you okay?" _Hollux? _she thought. "He got you. Instead of getting your heart he got your arm." He helped sit her up.

"Hollux?" she croaked. He had his hand flat against her back to give her support.

"I'm right here." She didn't know why, but when Hollux spoke her vision seemed to clear little by little. She looked in the direction of the Cornucopia. Pella lie dead a few feet away just as Rawd did next to her. "Come on. We need to get to the mountain before anyone else comes." He took Pella, Rawd, and his own pack on his back. He lifted Adrianna to her feet and they walked to what looked like a small cave in the side of the mountain. When they got there, they collapsed. It was nearly nightfall.

"H-how'd he get to me so fast?" Adrianna asked. "He wasn't there and then suddenly he was." He picked up a pack and took a first-aid out of it. "You and Pella did the same thing." He wiped off the deep cut on her arm and bandaged it before lying back on the wall of the cave with her.

"Fast Shoes," he answered for her. "It must be a new prototype the Capitol's trying." She remained quiet. "Hey, you okay?"

"No," she admitted.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's bugging me."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It's like a faded memory that I can't get a clear picture of. It's been showing up since the Reaping when we were chosen but... I still can't get a clear image."

"What is it? A blur?"

"Yeah. I can tell it's a person. I can tell it was raining. I think I was upset." _I was right, _Hollux thought. _It's probably the memory of when I told her I couldn't spend time with her anymore. The memory she never remembered. _"That's not the only thing though."

"What's the other thing?"

"R-Rawd said you were my," she stammered and paused, "boyfriend." They both blushed. "He's confused right?" Hollux was about to answer when the anthem rang out over the arena. Twelve people died.

"Wow," he said. "Half of 'em." She gasped. "Is something wrong?" She was pale in the small light he could see her with from the images of the fallen.

"I-it was you." _It was him, _she thought. _He's the picture I can't get out of my head! The one that I saw at the Reaping and as soon as that girl stepped off her platform early! I remember now! As soon as he said 'em instead of them, I remembered!_

_"Why do you have to leave me, Hollu?" I had asked. I was five. He must've been seven. "Why?"_

_"I don't have a choice. I'm sorry, Adri," he had replied. He told me he couldn't be my friend anymore. My heart had shattered. He was the only one to really talk to me besides for a woman named Greasy Sae. He had been my friend. He helped me learn how to speak and taught me games to play. He spent time with me like I mattered. Then he left._

"What're you talking about?" Hollux's voice brought her back to the present. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"It was you," she whispered. "You-you're the blurred picture!" She turned to him. He saw her wide eyes with tears streaming out. "You were my friend! And you left me..."

"Y-you remember that?" he asked. _She remembered_, he smiled.

"Why'd you leave me?" Her happy surprise emotion quickly turned to anger.

"I didn't want to!"

"Then why did you?" He looked at the ground between them, willing the gap to close.

"M-my mother made me. She told me bad things about you. I didn't want to believe them. I mean I stayed near you every day. I watched you-"

"What?" she asked. His eyes widened. He realized what he had just said. "You watched me? What were you? Some kind of stalker?"

"No. I -I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you," he admitted. He could feel the gap closing.

"That was you too. That one time that man started hitting me. You stopped him. Why did you stop him? You protected me for no reason at all."

"There was a reason."

"I-is that why Rawd called you my- Oh my gosh." She had realized it all. Everything. He couldn't hide anything anymore. "You've been protecting me my whole life. Don't- Don't tell me I was who you were-"

"-talking about at the interviews?" he finished for her. "Fine then. I won't say anything." She blushed immensely and breathed hard. Her chest rising and falling in rapid movements.

"Have you really felt that way for me all this time?" He nodded. She almost smiled. She slid herself under his arm and cuddled next to his chest. _How could I have not seen this? _she thought. _Rawd was right. I am oblivious. I haven't seen it all this time when it's been staring me in the face. _

_Hollux. _

_Me. _

_Him. _

_Me. _

_How do I feel? _

_I've known him my whole life even though I haven't._

_How do I feel?_

_I think I love him._

_I think I always have._

"Um... Adrianna?" His voice brought her back to reality. She looked up into his eyes and he immediately understood. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her. _The girls at home won't be happy about this,_ he thought.

"Hollux," she began, "how do you feel?"

"I feel... scared," he answered.

"Why?"

"I'm scared I'll lose you. You know how many times I've had to save you?" She looked up at him again. The fake moon shone its light into the cave. She saw his purple eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"How do I get the feeling I'm saving you this time?"

"'Cause you are." They leaned in and this time it wasn't just a simple kiss on the cheek. It was a real kiss. A real kiss shared between two star-crossed lovers that were scared to lose one another in the bloody combat of the Hunger Games.

**Whatcha thinkin'? Please review. I love reviews.**

**Lol! I sounded like The Twilight Zone in that last line! **

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	12. Chapter 6

**I own nothin'. Just my own work. I'M NO PLAGERIZER!**

Adrianna woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. "Good morning." She looked up and saw Hollux. He was sitting up against the wall while she lay on the ground.

"Morning," she replied. He watched her sit up to be next to him, glad she hadn't noticed him watching over her in her sleep.

"How's your arm?" he asked. She looked down at it. The bandage was soaked through with blood. "Should probably change the bandage then." He pulled a pack onto his lap and took out the first aid again. He switched her bandage. "I'm going to the oasis."

"Why?"

"We need water." She nodded. She opened her mouth to say something but he spoke first. "You're not coming."

"Well, why not?"

"Because."

"Well, that's not a very good excuse," she grumbled as she crossed her arms and pouted like a little kid. He got up and stood in the opening of their small cave.

"Just stay here." She looked up at him and him down at her. The sun shined off her hair and made it gleam. His eyes looked polished in the light. They looked like angels to each other.

He vanished in a cloud of dust. _Fast Shoes_, she thought.

Running past the Cornucopia, Hollux saw that the Careers were gone. None of them were at the Cornucopia like he and Adrianna had expected. He quickly went for the oasis. _Where are they? _He thought. He peered through the trees and saw the three tributes that had survived the Bloodbath. The girl from District 10 and the boys from Districts 3 and 8. The girl was drinking from her canteen as the boys looked through their bags at everything they had. They put weapons in a pile and food and other stuff in another. They didn't have much. Hollux lowered into a bush next to a tree. Just as he did, he saw faces behind the boys.

"Ah!" the girl screamed as an arrow drove through her shoulder. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she rolled on the grass, clutching her bloody arm. Two cannons echoed. The boys were already done with. District 3's had a knife lodged in his head. District 8's had his head rolling on the ground without the rest of his body. The Careers stepped out one at a time. Sten. Fena. Coase. Myla. Aibileen. Lenox trailing the end of the pack.

"Ha!" Myla laughed. "Let's play a game!" The girl on the ground whimpered. "Let's see just how long little Miss Zennie here can last alone!"

"According to correct approximations-" Fena began.

"-she should not make it more than the rest of the day," Sten finished, a bow rest on his and Fena's backs. "Seeing the majority of the wound you gave, Myla-"

"-she should bleed out by the time the images of the fallen come up."

"Bleed out?" Aibileen asked.

"Bleed to death," Lenox said. He was watching Myla instead of the girl.

"Oh."

"I can make it!" Zennie, District 10 girl, hollered.

"Yeah right!" Coase laughed.

"I can! I can do it! You'll see!"

"Sure, sweetheart," Myla said in a motherly voice. "You go head and try." Hollux didn't mean to do it. He just did. His hand quickly jerked to his right boot, where he had hidden a couple of knives. A knife flew and landed in Fena.

Cannon.

"No!" Sten held his twin sister so she wouldn't fall to the ground. "Fena…"

"Where are you?" Lenox yelled. He got in front of Myla.

"Lenox!" Myla followed him to the floor. Hollux didn't know what was wrong with him. He just kept moving without thinking.

"I'm okay," Lenox whispered her. Though, it must have been hard to with the knife in his chest.

"We need to get you back!" The others agreed. _Myla's freaking out… _Coase helped lift Lenox up and he and Myla each had an arm around him as they left. Sten held Fena's body.

"Come on, Sten," Aibileen said calmly.

"No!" he screamed. It was the first time anyone had ever seen him like this. "I'm going to kill you, Hollux!" Hollux backed away but stopped when he saw Zennie. _I have to help her. _

"You can't be sure he did this."

"I'm positive." He looked in Hollux's direction. Aibileen looked scared and ran off.

"Where's Sten?" Coase's fading voice asked.

"He wanted to stay…" Aibileen answered.

"She's dead, Sten." Sten's head jerked to Zennie. "You can't do anything about it," she said.

"I don't care about Myla's little game, twerp. I don't care if Lenox dies. I could seriously care less about what happens to the others. But _no one_ will get away with killing Fena!" he yelled.

"Sten," Hollux said coming out of his hiding place. "Look, I'm getting back to Adrianna. I'm not going to die. Don't do this. 'Cause you will."

"I don't care!" Sten took a knife out of Fena's belt. He didn't let her go though. He kept her in one arm as he threw the knife at Hollux.

Adriana was halfway to the Cornucopia at the first two cannons. At the third, she was at the Cornucopia. She stopped to catch her breath. She hadn't put on the Fast Shoes. _Hollux? _She thought. _It couldn't possibly be Hollux. _She remembered the night before. The memory. The kiss. Their constant thoughts of each other.

"No," she whispered leaning against the Cornucopia. "Not Hollux. Not him. At least not yet." She didn't want to lose him so quickly when she had just got him. Voices froze her in her tracks. A cannon boomed.

"Hollux is so~ dead!"

"If he is though, what about Sten?"

"What about him?"

"Is he gonna be okay without Fena?"

"Don't know."

Myla, Coase, Lenox, and Aibileen came into view. Adrianna climbed into the Cornucopia to hide. "Oh no," she muttered. _What about Hollux? He expects me to be at the cave waiting for him._ Another cannon interrupted her thoughts and the voices.

"Um…" Coase hesitated. "Maybe Zennie's dead too." Myla and Lenox were silent as Coase and Aibileen talked. They got to the Cornucopia and Coase and Myla put Lenox on the ground. She hadn't realized they were carrying him. He coughed and blood dripped down his chin.

"He looks bad, Myla," Aibileen said.

"I'm not dead, A," Lenox joked. "I can still hear you."

"You're an idiot. You know that right?" Myla laughed. "It should have hit me."

"Now I couldn't let that happen…" He coughed more. She dabbed the blood away and was pushing her shirt on his chest. Being in her tank top made her look less like a Career, who will do whatever it takes to kill her competitors, and more like a small scared girl.

"Hey, Myla?" Coase asked.

"Yeah?"

"A and I are going back to the oasis. Sten might need our help."

"Okay." She hadn't looked up at him while speaking. Her eyes had been locked on Lenox the whole time. His eyes were closed and he was breathing harshly. As Coase and Aibileen left, Myla played with Lenox's hair.

"They gone?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. _I need to get out of here! _Adrianna reminded herself. _I can spy on them some other time! Now, how to get out of here. _She walked silently to the back of the Cornucopia but found no way out but the obvious one. _I can't just walk past Myla and Lenox without them noticing! I don't even have a knife on me! Maybe I can wait till they fall asleep. _

Hollux panted as he looked at the bodies and got water from the little pond. Fena with his knife in her. Zennie who bled to death before she could be helped. Sten. Sten… Sten who wanted to revenge his sibling and failed. _Am I a monster? _He thought. _I've killed people. I'm- I'm a killer? _With it getting dark outside, he jumped easily when Coase and Aibileen's voices came up.

"Oh my!" Aibileen screamed when she saw the bodies.

"Hollux," Coase growled. "Come on! We've got to report it back to Myla." She just nodded with her eyes squeezed shut and a hand over her mouth.

Hollux raced back to the cave. He had to tell Adrianna everything. When he got there, he started talking automatically because he expected her to be there. "Hey, Adrianna! You'll never believe what just-" He stopped and stared wide eyed at the empty cave. "Adrianna?" _Sh-she's not here. _He dropped Fena and Sten's bows and arrows and,automatically thinking the worst, he ran for the Cornucopia.

"Lenox?" he heard Myla's voice. He stopped and hid on the side of the Cornucopia. It was dark out. He didn't know Adrianna was right there on the other side. "Lenox, wake up!" Myla was leaning over Lenox's limp body. His wound was severe. The images of the fallen shined above them. Hollux looked up already knowing the faces that were going to stare back at him.

District 3 and 8 boys. Fena. Zennie. Sten.

It was about to end when a cannon shot. Lenox's face appeared in the sky. Then, it ended.

"Lenox!" Myla screamed. Adrianna was inching closer to the outside of the Cornucopia when Lenox's cannon shot. _Now's my chance,_ she thought. _Myla's alone. _She slid out. "I see you!" A small knife whizzed past her head as she ran. "Get back here!"

"Adrianna!" Hollux yelled running to her. He picked her up and ran.

"No!" Myla cried. She hugged Lenox.

"What were you doing?" Hollux yelled when they had gotten back to the cave.

"I don't know," she answered. "I-I heard the cannons and just took off."

"I told you to stay here!"

"I'm sorry! I freaked out, okay?" She looked down and he just looked out into the desert. "You killed him?"

"Yeah…"

"Who else?"

"The District 1s."

"You did?" she asked. He nodded.

"Attention, tributes!" a voice called over the arena. Adrianna walked next to Hollux. "There are only six of you left! You are hereby invited to a marvelous feast! You all need something! We will give it to you!"

"We need something?" Adrianna asked.

"I guess so," Hollux answered just as confused as she was.

"In the morning," the voice called, "the feast will be waiting at the Cornucopia! If you want what you need, you'll be there!" The arena was quiet again. Hollux and Adrianna's eyes met. They both thought the same thing. _The feast is never a feast. It's just a reason to get all the tributes together so that the Game's end will come. The crowd's bored with how the second day went. They want blood. _

"The Capital's sick," Adrianna growled.

"We know they are," Hollux agreed.

"It's only the second day."

"Most of us are dead already. They want entertainment."

"We have to go."

"No, we don't, and we're not."

"Why not? Aren't you curious what will be waiting for us?"

"I am but…" He looked away.

"Hollux," she said softly, "this could solve our problem." _The problem of which of us are going home._

"I know."

"So?" she asked. "Are we going?"

"You aren't-"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not sitting around like a weakling again. I'm going too."

"But, Adri, what if-"

"Or would you rather me follow you?" She was serious.

"You're so stubborn," he tried to laugh.

"What? No one told you?" Then they really laughed. "There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"Hamma…" He frowned. _She's right_, he thought. _Tomorrow's Hamma's birthday. I promised I'd tell her 'happy birthday'. If the feast is going on, what will I do? _Adrianna hugged him. He looked sadly at her. "It'll be okay." He simply nodded.

**?**


	13. Chapter 7

**I'm own nothing but my ideas! I don't do no plagerization!**

Adrianna pulled on the bowstring. The two arrow quivers rested on her back. Hollux slid knives into his boots and checked a bow for himself. They finished and walked out of the cave. Looking into the sunrise, they both said the same thing, "Happy birthday, Hamma."

They reached the edge of the trees that surrounded the mountain and stopped. They could just see the three backpacks sitting in a straight line in front of the Cornucopia. They walked to them. When they got there, the sun had risen into the sky. The bag marked 12 sat in front of them.

"Good morning." They jumped. Myla stood just inside the Cornucopia, a small, empty bag marked 2 at her feet. "You know," she began, "I was just going to take your bag, but I figured you'd notice and wouldn't come." Adrianna gripped her bow, but a quick knife from Myla snapped the string. She dropped the useless bow. "I don't think so. No one gets away with killing Lenox."

"Why do care about Lenox so much?" Adrianna couldn't help asking.

"You think you're the only star-crossed lovers?" The question hit the two District 12 tributes hard.

"Y-you and L-Lenox-" Myla nodded.

"And you won't get away with it," she said glaring at Hollux. He quickly handed Adrianna his bow. "Coase! A!" Coase and Aibileen ran out of the Cornucopia and tackled them. Hollux and Coase hit and kicked each other. Aibileen and Adrianna rolled on the dusty ground until Adrianna quickly slid out and stood above her. Then, Myla jumped and pushed her into the dry dirt. She punched her as Adrianna tried to kick her off. Before she could do so though, Coase was flying and knocked into Myla and Aibileen. Hollux grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"I got this," she muttered to herself as she pulled back an arrow and let it soar. Coase, Aibileen, and Myla were easy targets as they struggled to recover few feet away. The arrow whizzed through the hot air and planted itself in Coase's back.

"Coase!" Aibileen and Myla's holler echoed the cannon. Adrianna pulled back another arrow and it landed in Myla's thigh. She screamed as Aibileen ran into the Cornucopia.

"Adri," Hollux said. He was kneeling in front of the bag marked 12. He handed her a quiver with 5 arrows in it. "Look at their tips." She picked one out and looked at it. "That's poison on the end." An incredulous roar made her jump and drop the arrow. Myla screamed as Adrianna and Hollux turned to where the sound had come from. Some kind of animal was charging for the Cornucopia. Myla scooted faster and faster to the Cornucopia as it got closer.

"Myla!" They looked at the Cornucopia to see Lenox running out to Myla's aid. He helped her up and pushed her into the Cornucopia. Adrianna pulled back a poison arrow but hesitated as the animal got closer. It had the head of a lion, appendix of a tiger, and legs of a cheetah. She moved her aim at the last second and released the arrow at the animal instead of Lenox just as it was going to lunge at her and Hollux. They ducked as it flew over their heads and rolled on the ground.

"Lenox, how are you alive?" Hollux asked turning from the mutation.

"Myla brought me back and used the medicine in our bag. We're both going home. Not one of us. Both of us," he explained. A growl turned their heads. The poison from the arrow oozed out of the mutated animal's wound. A knife flew at Hollux and just missed him. "This _thing_ doesn't mean anything!" He ran at them.

"Adri, look out!" Hollux yelled as he and Lenox locked in fight. The animal was getting ready to pounce on her. She dropped one of the regular arrow quivers and replaced it with the poisoned arrow quiver. She dodged its first pounce and loaded two regular arrows onto her bow. She shot them into the animal's ribs but didn't phase it.

Hollux ducked and missed a swing kick from Lenox. He grabbed a knife from his boot and swung it at him. Lenox jumped back and grabbed Hollux's wrist, twisting it for him to drop the knife. Hollux did and he grabbed it to throw it in Adrianna and the animal's direction. She screamed as it grazed her arm, the same arm and same spot where she already had a wound wrapped in a bloody bandage. She fell to her knees, and Lenox took the time Hollux was using to look at her to kick him in the gut and send him falling backward. He clutched his stomach as Adrianna clutched her arm with the animal circling her.

Aibileen ran out of the Cornucopia and Adrianna moved so quick that not even the animal noticed till it happened. A regular arrow shot through Aibileen's heart and she fell to the ground just as the cannon shot.

The animal moved to take Adrianna's head off but something stuck a sword in its throat and dropped it on the ground. "Gamile," she whispered. The dark skinned boy stood over her as if he was going to squish her under his big shoe like she had thought on the night of the interviews with Caesar Flickerman.

"Sorry, Adrianna," he said. "It _is_ a fight to the death." He gripped his sword. But then he walked past her and to Lenox and Hollux.

"Hollux!" she yelled. He looked her way and saw Gamile. She panicked, knowing he was going to be killed. She pulled out a poisoned arrow and pulled it back.

"Ah!" Gamile shouted. He reached back and pulled out the arrow. He threw it to the ground and continued to walk towards Hollux and Lenox. His walk was weaker and lighter though. He swayed from side to side. He was no longer scary and tough. He was soft. That didn't mean he didn't know what to do though. He picked back up the arrow. She shot another at him. He pulled it out of his back too. He had reached the two boys by now. They stopped fighting each other and winced as Gamile shoved the two poison tipped arrows in their arms.

"No!" Adrianna yelled. Three cannons shot. She got up and ran to Hollux. "Hollux?"

"Hey," he said weakly. _Then who was the third cannon for? _she thought. She looked into the Cornucopia and saw Myla lying on a blood stained blanket. _She must have bled to death. _

"Hollux-"

"You won."

"What? No." She pulled the arrow out of his arm.

"Yeah, you did."

"No. Myla and Lenox said they were both going to go home. Maybe we can too." She held his hand to her face. _No. No. No_, she thought. _I just got him. He can't leave me so soon. _Tears stung her eyes and fell down her cheeks. He shook his head and wiped them away.

"I don't think so..."

"But-But-"

"Hey, Adri?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she cried.

"Love you."

**BOOM! Clifferama! **


	14. Chapter 8

**Nearin' the end. This 'ill be a short chapter. **

_The wind stirred. Adrianna's hair blew in and out of her face. Her clothes were too big for her and blew too. She looked around. She was home, but everything was gray like an old black and white movie. She was standing in the corner of a broken wall where she'd lived her whole life. She looked at the ground for a small minute. Then, her head flew up and she ran. _

_Hollux._

_If she was home, he wasn't._

_No one was outside, but when she got to his house, it was packed. She heard screaming and crying. "Hamma! Where is Hamma?" She could tell it was Hollux's mother. "She needs to be here! She needs to watch her brother!" Adrianna stepped inside and saw the hologram TV showing Gamile gripping the poison arrows. "No! Hollux!" Adrianna blinked and the room was empty. The TV was frozen. She walked out and back to her corner where she noticed a small house with its door wide open. _

_"Shh. Shh. It's alright. Everything will be okay." It was a woman in, perhaps, her thirties speaking. She was watching her own hologram TV while holding a weeping bundle in her arms. Hamma._

_"Wha' about you?" Hamma whimpered. She was in a pretty pink birthday dress. "How are you watching this?" The woman looked at the TV. Adrianna was sitting next to Hollux as he told her he loved her for the first and last time. "My brother's gone isn't he? He's not coming home to me is he?"_

_"I'm sorry, Hamma," the woman cradled her. _

_"What about yours? Your Adrianna?" Adrianna's eyes widened. The woman... She... looked like her. "You've had the chance to tell her for years now and never did."_

_"I know. I should have. Now she'll come home and might never forgive me. I wish I could go back in time. I wish I could have kept her."_

_"But your husband was a meanie. It wasn't your fault."_

_"No, it was. I could have fought for her and didn't. I can't believe I just let him put my baby girl out on the streets when she was so little."_

_"But she's lasted. She's survived all this time on her own."_

_"Not entirely," the woman said. "If it weren't for your brother, Hollux, that one man that tried to beat her would have succeeded. He's the one that had been watching out for her."_

_"The winner of the annual forty-fifth Hunger Games is Adrianna from District 12," Caesar Flickerman announced. She turned it off. _

_"A-A-Adri's coming home? Bu-But Hollu i-isn't?" Hamma cried. She buried her face in the woman's shoulder. Then, suddenly as if in a trance, she stood up and stared right at Adrianna. Her feet wriggled on the wood floor. "Adri never knew you, her own mama. She never knew Hollu till now. Now, she won't be able to live without him." Adrianna stared right at her. Their eyes never moved from each other. "Hollu loved her. He watched her every day since he met her. I remember how much mama used to say she was an awful person. Hollu never listened."_

_"He loved my girl till the end," the woman said. "I'm going to tell her. She needs to come back to something. Hollux would have wanted me to if he ever knew. I've been watching her all her life just as he had after all."_

_The gray faded to a bright white. Adrianna looked around. Tears were streaming down her face now. "Hey, Adrianna." She turned around and saw Hollux standing a few feet behind her. He wore his Hunger Games clothes with the bloody sleeve where Gamile hurt him. She wanted to run to him but couldn't move. _

_"What happened?" she asked. _

_"You won, just like I said," he answered._

_"B-but you-"_

_"No, Adri. I'm not coming back."_

_"But you have to!" _

_"I'm not. I'm sorry. If I had only been stronger..." He looked down._

_"H-Hollux-"_

_"I'm sorry, Adrianna. You gotta wake up now."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Bye, Adri."_

_"Wait, Hollux."_

_"_W_a_k_e_ u_p!_"

**Peace! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Thx!**


	15. Chapter 9

**Almost there…**

Adrianna gasped and quickly sat up. People stood all around her. "Who are you?" she yelled.

"Calm down," a woman said. "Congratulations, you won the Hunger Games." Tears found their way down her cheeks.

"What… What are you talking about?"

"Your interview with Flickerman is tomorrow." Everyone started to walk out a door in the large white room.

"Wait!" The woman stopped and turned to her. "W-Where's Hollux?" The woman ignored the question and left her alone. Adrianna played with the blanket covering her on the bed. There was a beep and she fell back.

"We'll take you to Hollux." She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the same room, but now there were clothes next to her. She slowly got dressed and followed the woman from before down a long hall. "He's in here," she said gesturing to the door. It was opened and there he was.

"Hollux…" Adrianna whispered. She got on her knees next to the blanket he lay on. Resting her forehead on his, she cried and cried and then cried some more. When her eyes stung so much she could barely open them and the woman's tapping foot started to get annoying, she stood up.

"Time to go," the woman said. Adrianna took one last look at Hollux and left just as he would have wanted her to: strong.

She was quiet throughout the last interview with Caesar Flickerman and the train ride back to District 12. When she got there, a crowd was waiting for her. "You…" Hollux's mother walked up to her. "It's your fault! It's your fault he's gone!"

"Ma'am-"

"No!" she interrupted Adrianna. "It's your fault my Hollux is gone!"

"We hate you, street rat!" a girl yelled coming next to his mother. Adrianna recognized her. She was the girl that bragged to her friends about how much Hollux liked her and how they were going to be married and etc. etc. "He'd be here right now if it weren't for you!"

"Say goodbye to the life you never had, rat!" his mother screamed getting ready to strike her.

"Mama, no!" Hamma ran up to her. "It's not Adri's fault!"

"Hamma! Get back to the house! Do not interrupt!" Hamma hugged Adrianna.

"You can't hurt her!"

"And just why not?"

"It's not her fault!"

"How could you, Hamma?" her mother asked. "She's the reason your brother didn't come home."

"You wouldn't hate her if you knew the truth," she answered.

"What truth?"

"This truth," a woman said coming out of the crowd. Adrianna recognized her even though she was sure she had never seen her before.

"Jarica, what's going on?"

"I'll explain as soon as you take a step away from my daughter, Felice." Felice, Hollux and Hamma's mother, stepped back angrily. Jarica took her place next to Adrianna.

"Who are you?" Adrianna whispered.

"Adrianna is my daughter." The crowd gasped. "Murcius wouldn't let us keep her and put her on the street when she was little. None of this is her fault. It is all mine. If I had fought for her I could have kept her and none of you would hate her. So stay away from her." She grabbed Adrianna and Hamma's wrists and pulled them away. Adrianna stood nervously inside the house as Hamma and Jarica sat down.

"I'm proud of you, Jari," Hamma said smiling.

"Adrianna, are you okay?" Jarica asked. She patted the seat on the old, worn-out sofa next to her. Adrianna found herself sitting by her. "I'm sorry." She jumped for Jarica and found herself crying into her shoulder.

"I never knew," she whimpered. "I never knew." Jarica brought her arms around her.

"I know. I know."

**Short again... Sorry!**


	16. Epilogue

Adrianna tried her best to smile around Jarica, but every night she couldn't help crying herself to sleep. Finally, after she'd gone on tour to each of the districts, she gave up trying to live a normal life without Hollux. She'd known him most of her life, and, even though they didn't spend too long a time together, they had loved enough for years. She tried thinking of a simple way to leave and meet him and came up with nothing. Then, quite randomly, she got sick.

With pneumonia.

It was bad. It was far beyond the healing of medicines and such. She died on a Sunday. She was asleep in the most peaceful manner one could think of. Many say that she had been drawn back to the place where Hollux died. Others say she saw him in the white space she'd mentioned before and could actually move to run and hug him this time. No one knows.

It is true, though, that she met Hollux in some way and they were together again. Forever.

**Bad ending huh? I don't necessarily like myself but when I tried to write any other way it got worse. On the bright side, it's a calm ending with a "And they lived Happily Ever After" like quote. If I think up a better one sometime later I'll switch it. **

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS AND DIDN'T JUST PASS IT UP LIKE A **_**TON**_** OF OTHERS DO! I APPRECIATE IT **_**ALOT**_**!**

**Wow look at that... This note is almost as long as the ending. That's sad. I'm sad. **

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


End file.
